1. Technical Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to motor vehicles. In particular, the present invention relates to a deployable step for motor vehicles.
2. Background of Invention
Trucks and sport utility vehicles have become commonplace as a means for everyday transportation on roads around the world, as well as for both on-road and off-road recreational uses. These vehicles tend to be tall in comparison to typical passenger automobiles, and often include accessories on the roof of the vehicle such as luggage racks, bike racks, and other similar storage devices. Additionally, these vehicles are almost universally equipped with a trailer hitch that can be used for, among other things, towing campers, boats, and trailers.
The height of these vehicles, combined with the use of the rooftops for a variety of purposes, is such that the average person cannot reach the top of the vehicle to remove the stored cargo or for other purposes, such as washing the vehicle, without stepping on either the bumper of the vehicle, which is at a height that may be difficult for the average person to get to, or a step stool of some sort. Accordingly, a need exists for a device that is integral with the vehicle and that will allow a person to reach the top of these types of vehicles, while at the same time, not interfering with the use of the trailer hitch.
Devices aiming to satisfy this need have been developed, however, they are not without their downfalls. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,865 entitled “COMBINED TRAILER HITCH COVER AND STEP ASSEMBLY” discloses the use of a step apparatus coupled to the trailer hitch of a vehicle that, when in a first position, serves as a cover for the trailer hitch, and when in a second position, serves as a step. However, there are numerous disadvantages associated with this device and others currently in use. For one, the apparatus does not allow the trailer hitch to be used independent of the step. The step must be deployed in some fashion or removed in order to use the hitch. Second, the mounting of the step on the hitch apparatus itself results in a less than optimal step height from the ground. The step height in relation to the ground in this arrangement is slightly lower than that of the bumper, which, therefore, does not provide for the maximum height benefit. Third, when the apparatus is in its first, or “up”, stowed, position, the apparatus is not flush with the contours of the bumper, resulting in less than desirable aesthetics and less than optimized packaging.
Accordingly, it is the objective of the present invention to provide a device that minimizes or eliminates one or more of the foregoing problems.